You Can Never Be Too Sure
by Rozablood
Summary: Okay, so during Shadow Kiss, after Rose and Christian kill all the Strigoi at the elementary campus and Dimitri comes up behind them. When reading this part I was like, She should have flung into his arms, so in this one she does. And no one was captured.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, just to clarify, this is during Shadow Kiss after Rose and Christian defeated all the Strigoi at the elementary campus when Dimitri *swoon* comes up behind them and tells them that there are no more Strigoi. Oh, and pretend that no one was captured, k? Get it? Got it? Good. And proceed…**

"_We have to find more."_

"_There are no more."_

"Dimitri!" I squeaked as I gave him a running hug, my arms wrapping around him without the intent of ever letting go. He chuckled lightly but hugged me back, his lips lightly touching my hair. I swear I would have melted if he hadn't been holding me up. I rested my head on his chest and took a lot of comfort in the steady beating of his heart. I sighed contently. I mean, I never believed he was in any real danger, with him being the most badass guardian out there, but you could never stop a lovesick teenager from worrying, could you? That's a feat that no one in the world will ever be able to accomplish without the other half of the 'lovesick equation' standing right in front of said teenager.

Of course, he was the one to pull back, but he kept his hands on my shoulders. He looked me up and down, asking if I was hurt.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, Comrade." In fact, the back of my head was throbbing and my right ankle hurt when I switched my weight to that leg. I flinched, and he noticed. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "Seriously. I'm fine. Are you?"

He smiled, but instead of answering he pulled me into a deep kiss. How was I supposed to resist? I wasn't. I wrapped one arm around his neck, the other lost in his silky hair as his hands did the same to me. He pulled back for a second to say that he was more than fine before he deepened the kiss, curving his body around mine. The kiss seemed to last forever.

But forever never lasts, does it? I heard a gasp behind me and pulled back to see Christian staring at us, mouth gaping so that he resembled a fish.

I giggled. "Close your mouth, dude. Flies are staring to buzz around." He didn't seem to know how to do it, so I walked up to him, grabbed the bottom of his chin, and shoved it up to his face.

He flinched. "Um, Ow!"

I smiled. "Kay. So, now that that is accomplished," I turned to Dimitri, "you have any idea where Liss is?"

He smirked. "Why are you asking me? You're the one with the super-awesome connection to her."

I laughed, both at my stupidity and his sarcastic adjective describing our bond. "I guess your right. Be right back," I told them, like I was leaving for a second. Which, technically, I was. I heard Dimitri laugh and smiled as I focused on Lissa, becoming a part of her. I felt her magic wash over us and knew exactly where she was. I pulled away and frowned.

"What is it?" Dimitri asked me, worry all over his features.

"She's in the med clinic."

"What happened to her?" Christian demanded, coming out of his haze.

"Nothing happened to her. She's healing people."

They both visibly relaxed, and Dimitri wrapped his arms around me, causing me to do the same. I smiled lightly and wrapped my arms around him, forgetting about everything else. He chuckled lightly. "She'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about."

I frowned slightly. "Why?"

"Do you really want a repeat of the Jesse incident?"

I grinned. "It'd be fine by me. Especially if it ends the same way."

He flat out laughed this time. "I guess you make a fair point. I don't think I'd mind to much either."

Christian stared at us quizzically. "How did it end?"

I raised my eyebrows. "You sure you want to know that?" He blushed. "That's what I thought."

I looked down at my feet and noticed that we were still surrounded by bodies. I flinched.

"What's wrong?"

I looked up at Dimitri. "There are more than just Strigoi bodies down there," I stated.

He nodded glumly. He tightened his hold on me and I noticed just how lucky I was. I could have been one of those cold bodies on the floor. My friends could be dead. So many things could have happened. I could have lost Dimitri. Christian could have not been able to save me the first time, when we decided to come down here. So many variables, and I always got the best ones. I looked up at Dimitri, into the face of the man I loved, and…

And heard a squeal of delight? Yes, that's exactly what it was. But who would be squealing in delight? Especially under the circumstances. But that was what it was.

_Rosemarie Hathaway, get your ass over here this instant! _Lissa screamed in my head, trying to sound annoyed but the only emotion I could feel through the bond was happiness. Now I got it. She had been the one to squeal. But why? I searched through her head and found the answer. She had heard me. She could finally feel my emotions. And she had felt what I felt when I looked at Dimitri. She finally found the man that I would love back.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the confused guys. "C'mon. Liss wants to see me, well us," I specified, looking at Dimitri. He chuckled and started to walk to the med clinic. I tried to follow, but my ankle seized in pain when I moved it. I cried out in pain and Dimitri turned to see me start to fall. Before I could even get close to the ground he caught me by the arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked, frantic.

_OH MY GOD! HE LOVES YOU TO! _Lissa screamed in my head.

I ignored her. "My ankle," I answered through clenched teeth.

Before I could utter another word I was in his arms, him carrying me to Lissa. I smiled lightly and rested my head on his shoulder. Anytime we passed anyone, which was surprisingly often, I would grimace in pain so that it would look like Dimitri was carrying me because of injury, not because he felt like it, because that could get both of us in serious trouble. Nothing I really want to deal with right now.

I looked up at Dimitri. "You know I love you, right?"

He chuckled lightly and kissed me deeply. I took that as a yes.

**Kay, whatcha think so far? Review or PM me. And I am always up for suggestions, so go ahead. Flames with be laughed at. BTW, sorry I haven't updated my other stories. I write when I get inspiration, and this is whats on my mind right now. I might even have a few chapters up on the same day!**

**Playlist:**

**Paramore-Misguided Ghosts**

**DHT-Listen to Your Heart**

**Five for Fighting-100 Years**

**Leona Lewis-Take a Bow**

**Saving Jane-What I Didn't Say**

**Shakira-Hips Don't Lie**

**All American Rejects-Gives You Hell**

**We the Kings-Check Yes Juliet**


	2. Good God, why does life hate me?

**YAY!!! MY FIRST UPDATE!!! EVERYONE BE PROUD!!! OR I WILL HAVE DIMITRI SENT TO GET YOU!!! Then again, that could be good… *drools over Dimitri's Smexxiness* **_**(AN inside AN: How do ya like my word? Mwahahaha! (**_**AN inside AN inside AN: evil laugh to the idiots who didn't get it))**__**So… Review and he will be VERY nice to you. DON'T review, and he will be very NOT nice to you. How's that for you? Hope it's good, 'cause that's all I got.**

_**ONWARD!!!!**_

Chapter Two: Lissa

Oh my god, if only you could have seen Christian's face. He was finally out of his trance, so everything was catching up to him. Of course, it went a little faster when Dimitri and I were… hmm, what's a good and funny enough analogy to describe exactly what Dimitri and I were doing and how Christian felt about it? I guess 'sucking each other's faces' will have to do **(AN, you got a better one, tell me. I'm sorta stumped)** Yes, with Dimitri and I 'sucking faces' his mind was working quicker and quicker by the minute. I gotta say, I was surprised that it even worked that fast to begin with.

Of course, that all went through my head after I kissed Dimitri, which I am currently doing. So technically, you just saw the future. How cool are you! *high fives you and pats you on back*

Okay, so, back to the planet aligning, heart stopping, breath taking kiss. I wound my fingers through Dimitri's silky brown hair and pushed my body closer to his, a surprising feat considering I was in his arms. Chills ran through my body, but they felt good in contrast to the heat between our bodies. I bit his bottom lip, and felt a guilty pleasure at the moan that escaped his mouth when I did. He was this *holds up thumb and forefinger with them so close to touching that it seemed like they were* close to losing his control, and that caused another guilty pleasure in my mind because I knew that I was and always would be the only one to be able to do that to him. His arms locked around me like he was never going to let go, and I can't say that I minded. I melted into his warm embrace and let the bliss settle into me, the bliss and happiness that only he could bring me. The love I felt for him and him me flowed trough the kiss, and I didn't want it to ever end. Nothing in the world could bring me back to reality now, not when I was with Dimitri and he was kissing me this way. Not a nuclear blast or earthquake. I doubt even the apocalypse could. **(AN: OMG! That scene was over 200 words! I am AWESOME)**

God, how I hate apocalypses. Especially ones that break up my 'make-out session' with Dimitri.

And that's why I growled when a voice entered my head and another cleared his throat at the same time.

_Anytime now…_ Lissa

"Could you two be anymore conspicuous?" Christian

*Groan* Me of course

*Sigh* Dimitri

"Hmm"

Okay, that hadn't been from my little party, _that_ I was sure of. So it made sense when mine and Dimitri's heads snapped up. I felt Dimitri tense up, but I sighed and relaxed. "Good God," I told the intruder. "Do you have any idea how scared you made me? I contemplated it in the past, but now I'm sure I'm going to kill you."

Dimitri laughed and relaxed slightly, finding my impassiveness reassuring. The intruder didn't look shocked at how he'd found us, so it was clear to Dimitri that he already knew and hadn't said anything. And I already knew long ago.

"What do you want, Adrian?" I asked him rather rudely. You see, this isn't a happy moment for Rose Hathaway, and whoever has her attention is going to get her wrath. Well, all except for one person… *winks inconspicuously and Smexxi Russian dude*

"I don't," was his brilliant reply.

That didn't help my mood much, and Dimitri noticed because he started walking back toward the medical clinic **(AN: I just had to spell it out for the retarded people who don't know what "med" means) **

The second I—well Dimitri, technically—stepped into the clinic Lissa was charging me, her bright green eyes alight with joy and only a slight pang of hurt. I felt her shove that emotion away and only focus on the good aspects. I was surprised she didn't ride me about not telling her earlier, but she stayed perfectly away from that. She wrapped her arms around me in an awkward hug—because Dimitri was still holding me—and let her magic flow between us. I smiled and hugged her back.

The second she was done healing me though, I felt that small darkness in her. I made a sweep of her mind and took it all away, just like I normally did.

Normal is never really able to stay there all the time, though. And when I took the darkness from her, something totally abnormal happened.

Black spots appeared in my vision along with bight white stars. A major headache began growing, fast and hard. My ears seemed to clog up, and I couldn't hear anything.

And then… Nothing.

**OMG OMG OMG OMG!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK??? REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Same Playlist as before plus a few others but I'm to lazy to type them up. Maybe nest chapter.**

**~*RozaBlood*~**

"**You can have Edward, I just want Dimitri"—Yours truly**

**Real vampires don't sparkle. Just thought you should know**

**I have a question? What does your food taste like with your head so far up your ass?**

**And the green button pushing starts… NOW!!!**


End file.
